


Of Goat Farms and Wolf Skin Cloaks

by malikyiaue



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikyiaue/pseuds/malikyiaue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not all the way fleshed out, and will be done more completely when I have my own computer back, but this is what happens in my mind after Spartacus.  This is what will happen, and why we should not cry over you know, certain preview clips.  </p>
<p>Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Goat Farms and Wolf Skin Cloaks

**Author's Note:**

> This literally happened in a skype chat. And I figured, the fandom needs it right now, so I'd post it. It will be filled out with more text later. For now, we're going to pretend that it's like freeform poetry or something, and not prose. Yep.

they raised bunnies, and little goats who nibbled on nasir's hair and jumped sideways and headbutted with agron until their horns got too big and they wore wolfskin cloaks because agron liked the symolizm and agron nearly gave nasir a heartattack when he thatched the roof of the little house they built in the countryside and they bathed every day in a babbling brook except for when it was too cold, and then they did not bathe at all and instead took the blankets from their bed and folded themselves up like matchbooks in front of the fireplace and told each other stories of the gods of their homelands, as much as they could remember, though Nasir's were always a strange mix of what syrian he remembered and roman. 

agron's leg comes through the thatching one day and spills straw in nasir's stew that he's making from deer because sometimes neither one of them wants to eat their bunnies or their goats, even if that's what they're there for, but sometimes they just want to be nice, because sometimes they've seen too much blood. 

and sometimes they eat only vegetables that nasir grows in his little garden out back because they don't want any meat at all, because sometimes, they just want to forget that they know how to kill, and they want to forget that Nasir doesn't think twice about cutting off a man's head and Agron once took pleasure in bashing them in and they just want to pretend like this is all life has ever been:  
bunnies and goat farms

and sometimes there are nightmares that leave them screaming and shaking. and sometimes they wake up in a cold sweat, but they are never alone and they are always there to hold each other and comfort each other.

and it is not perfect.

but it's as close to heaven as either of them can imagine.

and agron cannot think that the gods themselves could create a better place than this little one he has made with nasir  
with it's leaky roof   
and sometimes drafty doors  
and the bed that almost constantly smells of goats  
and the smell of Nasir's hair on the pillows  
and the sound of agron's snoring shaking the rafters  
it is broken  
and it is flawed

 

and it is perfect


End file.
